


Arrangement

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Background Het, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red takes good care of his pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanAmazon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanAmazon/gifts).



The warmth of Audrey’s kisses still tingle on Don’s lips when he returns home to his apartment. He doesn’t delude himself by thinking that things have gone back to the way they were before she left him. He’s not sure if she’ll ever forgive him for his neglect of their relationship that led to the end of their engagement. But she’s willing to give him another chance, and Don has promised himself that he’s going to do things right this time. Show her how much she means to him, how blessed he feels to have her back in his life.

And that means that Audrey will never find out the truth about the man he finds waiting for him when he opens his front door.

Raymond Reddington closes the book that he’s been reading and sets it down on the coffee table beside a bottle of wine. There are two wine glasses, one half full with a dark red that Don knows Reddington must’ve brought with him, because Don’s own small cellar has never inspired anything in Reddington but an amused chuckle. Reddington looks completely comfortable in the armchair, like it's his apartment instead of Don’s, and a small, knowing smile graces his lips as he needs Don’s gaze. “Hello, Donald. You’re up late.”

“I was taking Audrey to the airport,” Don replies, forcing himself to display nothing but calm as he hangs up his jacket and toes off his shoes. In reality, his heart is beating a mile a minute. “You shouldn’t be here. I could have brought her home.”

Reddington gets to his feet, crossing the room to him with a smooth, unhurried gait. “Donald, you can pretend that I don’t follow your every move and every aspect of your life if it makes you feel better. But you already know that I would never put myself at risk of discovery with you.”

Then he does exactly as Don has expected since the moment he opened his door to find Reddington in his home to. Reddington lifts a hand to cup his cheek, fingers sliding back into blond hair to mess it out of his careful styling, his fingertips an insistent pressure on the back of Don’s skull. He claims Don’s mouth with his own, his kiss of greeting long and slow and sensual. The confidence of it makes Don’s knees go weak, and as his lips part willingly to the press of Reddington’s tongue the heat of desire that sparks in his core is almost strong enough to eclipse the memory of Audrey’s kisses.

But Don’s been waiting for Reddington show up again for weeks, waiting for the privacy of a quiet moment to ask the questions he can never voice during their brief interactions in the line of duty. He forces his brain to start working again, though he has to physically push himself away from Reddington to do so. “Red. I have to talk to you about Audrey.”

“Of course you do.” Reddington turns away, returning to the armchair he’d been sitting in. He uncorks the bottle of wine to fill the empty glass, pushing it across the table as he nods towards the couch. “Sit down, Donald. This conversation will go much easier for you with a bit of lubrication.”

He’s right, so Don takes the end of the couch closest to him, despite a nagging annoyance at being told to sit in his own house. The wine is superb, and clearly meant to be slowly savored, so he downs half the glass in one go while staring at Reddington as if to challenge him to say something about it. “I love her. I’ve never stopped loving her, she’s the love of my life.”

If anything, Reddington looks amused that this comment, and he takes an unhurried sip of his own wine before responding. “That fact is both obvious and unchanged, Donald. And has nothing to do with me.”

“You called her,” Don blurts out, with none of the finesse that he planned, though he’d rehearsed this conversation in his mind over and over. “She said it was the FBI, but I took her off my emergency contact list when she left me. I checked with everyone who would have known about her. No one reached out to her. I know it was you.”

“I won’t deny that I placed a call to your young lady. I fully expected that you’d figure it out sooner or later. Drink your wine, Donald, you obviously need it. I will forgive the affront to the Domaine de la Vieille Julienne.”

Don forces his hand to hold the glass steady as he drains it, setting it down on the coffee table only to watch Reddington refill it. Of course Reddington would’ve expected that he’d find out, would have anticipated this conversation. Part of him is angry that Reddington’s the one who got to decide when and where they’d have it. But Reddington has always been in control of this. Them.

He takes another small sip of wine and then sets the glass down pointedly, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees as he meets Reddington’s gaze evenly. “I’d ask you why, but I figure there’s only two reasons why you’d do this. The most obvious being that you’re testing me.”

Reddington returned his gaze, keeping his expression carefully schooled into a familiar mask of calm superiority, though Don had learned to see the contemplation behind those blue eyes. “And the second?”

It takes Don a moment to answer. Reddington doesn’t seem angry with him even though he must know everything he’s done with Audrey, Part of him feels that voicing this can’t help but make it more likely to come true; he still doesn’t know whether or not he wants to. “You’ve gotten tired of me and see Audrey as my severance package.”

Reddington’s eyebrows furrow slightly, his lips tightening as he glances away. He finishes the dregs of the wine in his glass and then stands, stepping around the coffee table to him and cupping Don’s face to turn it up towards him. “If I ever tire of you, Donald, you’ll know. It’s not likely to happen anytime soon.”

“Then it was a test.” Has he misread Reddington? He feels slightly dizzy, his palms damp, and he doesn’t know if the sudden surge of anxiety he feels is the anguish of disappointing Reddington or the fear of consequences that may bring. “Red, I love Audrey. You honestly can’t expect me not to pursue a second chance with her – “

Reddington snorted softly, pressing a thumb against Don’s lips to stop his words. “It wasn’t a test, you silly boy. I have no intention of ending our arrangement. Since I’m quite certain that the lovely Audrey is not capable of providing you with things that I do, I don’t believe that you have any desire to end this, either.”

It’s true, and Don feels his cheeks heat at Reddington’s words. He loves Audrey. Deeply and unrestrainedly, and her sweet spirit and the warmth of her love strengthens and fulfills him. But he can’t imagine asking her to turn the tables, though he knows she’d try if he asked, just to make him happy. But he’s the man, he’s the strong one. He’s always had too much pride to be able to ask any of the girls he’s dated for this.

He’s still not quite sure how Reddington had seen it in him, how badly he’d craved having someone else take control. Even after months of these visits it still seems surreal that he agreed to it in the first place. The night he’d first found Reddington in his apartment Don had been three beers deep, but not nearly drunk enough to lose his sense of reason. Then Reddington had calmly told him what was going to happen and what his expectations were, and by the time he’d ordered Don to his knees all sense of reason had rushed south.

Being this close to Reddington always has this effect on him, making him feel drunk and wanton and yearning and more than a little helpless. He wants to suck Red’s thumb between his lips just to watch the other man’s eyes close in pleasure. He settles for letting his lips drag against his skin as he speaks. “I’m not in trouble?”

The smile Reddington gives him his suddenly fond. He pushes Don back into the couch unresisting, resting one knee between his thighs as he leans down to claim his mouth again with complete confidence. Red’s kisses always feel like he’s staking a claim, but today it feels even more so, Red sucking hungrily at his lips and tongue and nipping at his skin. Don finds it surprisingly reassuring. Both of Red’s hands cradle Don’s head, tangled in his blond hair to keep him from following as he pulls back, his teeth dragging from their claim of Don’s lower lip. “You’re not in trouble, Donald. Quite the contrary. I’ve never demanded your monogamy; I consider it very poor form to expect anything from my lovers that I’m unwilling to promise myself. Trust, discretion, loyalty, and obedience, yes, and I have not found you wanting.”

“Good…” Don tilts his head back as Reddington’s lips press to his jaw, trailing slow, open mouthed kisses towards his ear. Don’s already half hard, his body wanting nothing but to lose himself to this, but he still wants answers. “Red. Why?”

Red’s teeth catch at his earlobe, breath warm on his skin. “Because, Donald. I take care of my pets.”

Reddington’s words send arousal through him like a punch to the gut, but Red pulls away before Don can act. He settles back into the armchair and his smile and huskiness of his voice speak of promise. “That doesn’t mean you’ve earned your reward already tonight. Stand up, Donald. Show me those lovely washboard abs of yours.”

There’s no use in hesitating. Don stands and starts to unbutton his shirt. He keeps his gaze at the floor, reveling in the nervous mix of shame and arousal he feels. He can feel Reddington watching him, and as he sets his shirt aside Red gives a soft hum of approval. “Continue.”

It doesn’t take long to strip off the rest of his clothes, certain the rushing pound of his heartbeat in his eardrums must be just as audible to Reddington as it is to him. He feels disarmingly exposed, standing carefully at attention in front of Reddington, fully naked and half erect. His hands clench into fists at his sides as he fights the urge to go down on his knees, where the solidity of the floor will make him feel less vulnerable. But he knows what will happen if he does so before receiving permission, so he stands as still as he can, trembling slightly with each breath, gaze fixed on the tips of Reddington’s shoes.

He can feel the heat of Reddington’s gaze move slowly over his body, feel his appreciation and desire. He’d be able to see it if he could bring himself to lift his eyes to Red’s. Reddington has never forbidden it, but Don already feels helpless enough without trying to do battle with the strength of Reddington’s gaze.

“Sometimes I wonder what it would be like just leave you on display,” Reddington murmurs, his voice low and appreciative. “I had a pet once in Vienna who lived be admired, a beautiful, golden skinned Italian boy with dark curly hair and the thick cock almost as nice as yours. He’d sit on my desk for hours while I worked, and all it would take would be a glance in his direction to make him hard again. He was incredibly confident about his good looks. I don’t think you’re any less confident, are you, Donald? It’s your arousal that embarrasses you. The fact that you secretly want other men to look on you with desire. That’s why it’s so hard for you to display yourself to me, isn’t it?”

Don swallows hard, and needs to close his eyes before he can reply. “Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t worry, Donald. I won’t be cruel to you tonight. You may kneel and worship me as you desire.”

Don can’t help but sigh in relief as he drops to his knees, nuzzling his face against the fabric of Reddington’s suit pants. He’s never spent enough money on his own suits to know by feel whether it’s silk or cashmere. But he’s always loved the feel of Red’s suits against his face, fine and smooth and smelling faintly of Red’s expensive cologne. He lets himself indulge for a moment, rubbing his cheeks against Red’s calves. Then he leans down further, carefully untying the laces on Reddington’s shoes with his teeth, taking them off one at a time and setting them aside.

He’s fully hard by the time he moves to nuzzle Reddington thighs, slowly trailing kisses up the tops of them. He can see Red’s erection straining at the fine fabric, and he carefully avoids it, forcing restraint despite how much he wants to taste him. Red’s fingers stroke through his hair and over the back of his neck, caressing without taking control. Don half wishes he would, wants Reddington to force his mouth to his cock as he has before. But Red makes no move to do so, and Don realizes that tonight Red’s going to make him beg.

He swallows hard. “Sir, please…”

“Ask for what you want, Donald.”

Don closes his eyes and draws a shuddering breath. “Sir, please will you fuck my mouth?”

Reddington gives a low, approving hum. “Perhaps if you please me. You may suck me.”

Don’s lips move immediately to his cock at Red’s murmured permission, groaning as he nuzzles him through the fine fabric of his slacks. There’s a damp spot in the fabric at the head of his cock, and Don can’t help but lap at it, sucking wetly at the bitterness of his arousal. He pulls Red’s belt undone with his teeth, feeling a surge of embarrassment at how easy it’s become for him to do so, tugging open the button of his slacks and catching the zipper pull between his lips. Red’s fly opens easily, already straining over his erection, and Don gives a grateful moan that the man’s not wearing any underwear.

He licks a wet stripe up the underside of Reddington’s erection without hesitation, lips parting over the head of his cock, sucking hungrily. He can’t even hope to pretend that he doesn’t enjoy this; groaning at the taste of his skin, the bitterness of Red’s precome against his tongue. He revels in the thick girth and hardness of Red’s cock between his lips as they slide down his shaft, and as Red’s cock hits the back of his throat he manages to swallow around him with only a little difficulty.

Reddington’s approval is a low purr, and his fingers clench in Don’s hair, encouraging the bob of his head. “That’s it, pet. I’ve always admired your precision, Donald. How completely dedicated you are in everything you do. I wonder what Harold would think if he knew you were just as efficient and sucking my cock as you are at everything else at work?”

Don whimpers around him at the thought, swallowing him down and half choking around his cock in his enthusiasm. Red tightens his grip on his hair, holding him in place for a moment before pulling him back, his cock pulling from Don’s mouth with a soft pop. He chuckled softly as Don fights against his control, reaching up his tongue to caress the sensitive underside of his tip and press into the slit. “Tell me what you want, Donald.”

“I want to choke on your cock until you come down my throat,” Don murmurs, pressing forward enough to mouth at the tip of his cock. “Red, please…”

He’s rewarded by Reddington pushing up into his mouth, fingers tight on the back of his neck as he thrusts deep into his throat. The movement is so sudden that he can’t help but gag, but he gets off on this as much as he knows Reddington does. The slide of Red’s cock over his tongue from the force of his thrusts drive Don wild, make him feel aroused and sensual and needy in a way that nothing else can. His own cock is rock hard against his abs, aching for sensation, but he knows better to touch himself. Red will give him permission once he’s finished, watching him stroke himself until he comes at Red’s murmured command. In the meantime, Don focuses completely on Reddington, groaning around him as he takes the insistent thrusts of his hips.

When Reddington pulls back Don can’t help but whine, fighting against his Red’s restraint to try and suck him again. Red gives a low, amused hum, placing a hand on his throat to push him back. “Not tonight, pet. I have other plans for you.”

Don sits back on his heels and tries to catch his breath. He knows that Red would only stop him for one reason, and his cheeks burn with shame that the surge of arousal the shudders through him. “Yes, Sir.”

Reddington leans forward to stroke his fingers through his hair, making a soft, soothing noise. “There’s no need to feel ashamed of what you want, Donald. I can always tell how much you want it, despite how hard it is for you to admit to it. Tell me that you want it, Donald.”

Don leans into his touch and closes his eyes, shuddering as gasps for breath. “Red, please don’t make me.”

“But that’s what you want me to do, isn’t it? I know you, Donald. I know exactly how to push your buttons. And that’s why you keep coming back to me, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir.” It’s a struggle to say the words, the Don forces them out. “Sir, please fuck me. Please fuck my ass. I need you to fuck me into the bed.”

He’s rewarded by a groan sounds completely helpless, and Reddington surges forward to claim his mouth in a hard kiss, reaching down to curl his fingers around Don’s cock. Red’s momentary loss of control is almost more arousing than anything else, and Don bucks up into his fist, kissing him back with just as much need and desperation. He almost sobs when Reddington pulls back.

“Go into your room and kneel over a pillow. Finger yourself open and wait for me.”

Don leaves without being able to look at him, pulling the bottle of lube from its hiding place and kneeling down on the bed over one of his pillows with his ass in the air. He can’t help but groan as he slides two slick fingers into his ass, gasping at the burn and stretch. They don’t do this often enough for him to get used to it, but part of him likes knowing that he'll ache with pleasure from it the next day.

He’s certain that Reddington’s already at the door watching him, and he can’t help but squirm at the thought, pouring more lube on his fingers and pressing them back inside himself, burying three fingers the knuckles. Precome drips from the head of his cock to the mattress underneath him. “Red, please…”

He hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper behind him, but Red’s hand curls around his wrist, keeping him from pulling his fingers away. “I wish you could see how beautiful you look like this,” he murmurs, voice low and throaty. “Such a beautiful pet, aroused and desperate for my cock.” The mattress dips as Reddington moves to kneel behind him, pulling his fingers away, and Don feels the slick, blunt head of his cock press against his ass.

Reddington doesn’t have to prompt him to beg, though his voice trembles as he does. “Fuck, Red. Please don’t tease me. I need you inside me, need your cock so bad, please….”

“There’s my good pet,” Reddington murmurs, and slowly begins to press into him, stretching him open with small, careful thrusts until the head of his cock finally eases past his tight ring of muscle. Red’s fingers dig into his hips as he holds him in place, keeping him still despite how much Don tries to squirm. “There you are, Donald. Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Don gives a soft sob of pleasure, feeling stretched open and vulnerable, every nerve in his body aching for more. “God, Red. Fuck, please, more…”

Red makes a soft, shushing noise as he slides deeper, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. “Don’t worry, Donald. I’ll give you what you need.”

The slow, insistent thrusts of Red’s hips are already overwhelming, each driving a hot pulse of pleasure through him until Red’s buried to the hilt inside him. His cock is hard and thick and almost too much to bear, but Don still grinds back against it as much he can. He couldn’t keep quiet even if he wanted to, little mewling gasps of pleasure escaping his throat as the head of Red’s cock rubs against his prostate again and again.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Donald,” Red breathes, picking up the pace, pleasure thickening the normal calmness of his words. “It’s so beautiful to watch you lose control like this. To give in completely to what you want. I love watching you come undone as I fuck you, love watching you become nothing but a slave to pleasure…”

Don bucks back helplessly onto his cock at his words, crying out as Red’s hips smack against his ass. “Oh fuck, Red, please!”

“Ask,” Reddington gasps, and if Don wasn’t already so desperate to come he would have felt satisfied at how out-of-control the other man sounded.

“Please let me come on your cock,” he gasps, the words falling from his lips without restraint. “Fuck me hard, Red, please let me come!”

Red delivers a hard smack to his ass, using him hard and fast without restraint. “Come for me,” he growls, and in moments Don is coming apart, crying out as pleasure overwhelms him.

Feeling Red follow is almost as satisfying, and Don nearly collapses under him, gasping for breath as the rest of his senses come back online. He feels Red trail breathless kisses up his spine, and he sighs softly, letting himself enjoy the afterglow of orgasm without thinking. Part of him will always feel guilty about letting this happen, about wanting this to happen. Part of him can’t quite believe that he’s trusting Reddington, of all people, enough to get involved like this. But part of him also knows that he’d never do this with anyone else.

“You’re not what I expected you to be, you know,” he says quietly as they’re curled together later, back on Don’s couch, sharing the rest of Reddington’s excellent wine.

Red smiles, and leans in to kiss him softly, his lips wine sweet. “And neither are you, my dear Donald.”

~~~


End file.
